medabotsfandomcom-20200222-history
Metabee Vs. Rokusho
Episode 25: 激突! メタビー対ロクショウ (Gekitotsu! Metabii tai Rokushou) / Clash! Metabee VS Rokusho Episode Summary Rokusho reunites with his long-lost friend and hears about who killed Dr. Hushi and burned down his home. However, Rokusho does not know this is a part of the Rubberobo Gang's plan to get his Rare Medal... Plot The Rubberobos are at it again! However, Rokusho shows up just as they are about to steal another Medal from a young boy. The angry gang try to attack Rokusho when suddenly the ice breaks from beneath their feet and they sink into the icy river. Later that day, while trying to explain their misfortune, their leader asks for a description of the righteous Medabot. They tell him Rokusho is a stag beetle type, a loner who lives along the river and has no owner (although their leader seems to already know who Rokusho is). The leader further tells the gang that Rokusho is an early KWG-type... One of the first Medabot type created using a Rare Medal and any direct attempt to overpower him (Rokusho) would fail. Meanwhile, in another part of town... Ikki and Metabee have single-handedly defeated all of The Screws' Medabots. Shortly after their battle with The Screws; they encounter Rokusho whom Metabee is anxious to Robattle. As always, Rokusho is still not interested in Robattling. Suddenly, their conversation is interrupted by desperate cries for help from Karin as the Rubberobos are chasing her. Rokusho, Metabee, and Ikki quickly save Karin and the mysterious box she is holding. Karin carefully opens the box to show them a badly beaten up parrot, which Rokusho quickly recognized as his long-lost friend, Baton. Later that evening... Back at Ikki's home, Rokusho then explains to the others that he and Baton were both apprentices of Dr. Hushi and thought that Baton had died long ago along with Dr. Hushi in the fire incident years ago. Suddenly, Baton regains consciousness and has a moment with Rokusho before he dies "again". However, Ikki's mother realizes that Baton's batteries are dead and shows the others that he is a robot (Rokusho had forgotten to mention that Baton is a robotic parrot). After giving him new batteries, Rokusho tries a few attempts to repair Baton (as most of his parts were damaged) which all fail since he needs the right equipment to fully repair Baton. Karin then quickly remember that her uncle has the right equipment needed to repair Baton and so she decided takes them to Dr. Aki's mansion. The next morning... Henry is chopping wood outside for Dr. Aki. Then Dr. Aki, himself came outside for a short conversation about Baton with Henry when suddenly they hear something among the bushes. Henry swiftly tosses a log at that direction and spots two Rubberobos spying on them and chases after them. At the same time, Dr. Aki picks up the axe (left lying on the ground) to defend himself in case they return. Meanwhile, Henry is still chasing the Rubberobos, but on his motorcycle scooter before nearly crashing into Ikki and Metabee. Henry swerves and crashes into a pile of trash instead and tells Ikki to continue the chase before passing out. In another part of the house, Rokusho is trying to repair Baton while chatting with Karin. Suddenly, Baton's memory chip was effected by a power surge and then he begins to reveal the events that occurred the day of the fire incident. Before passing out, Baton shouted out that Dr. Aki was the one who killed Dr. Hushi. At same time, Dr. Aki came into the room and Rokusho saw that he is wielding an axe and quickly thinks he has come to finish him off. Angry and determined to avenge his Medafighter, Rokusho hurriedly attacks Dr. Aki (who was still confused as to what was going on). Luckily, the Phantom Renegade appears and interrupts the attack and tells both Dr. Aki and Karin to flee. During the brief scuffle between Rokusho and the Renegade, the papers that were on a table are scattered all over the floor and fall dangerously close to the fireplace which ignites the papers into flame. At the another part of town, Ikki and Metabee were continuing the chase of the Rubberobos, but lost track of them. As they rest for a moment, Ikki smells smoke and ponders where it is coming from until he notices a firetruck pass by them along with a small crowd following the truck. Among the crowd was his friend, Erika explaining them that Dr. Aki's mansion is on fire. A moment later, a confrontation between Rokusho, the Phantom Renegade, and Dr. Aki takes to the roof as fire engulfs the rest of the house. When Karin explains to Ikki and Metabee what is happening; they quickly break through the firemen's barricade un-noticed to rescue Dr. Aki. After failing to talk some sense to Rokusho, Metabee and Rokusho Robattle. However, Rokusho has thrown all of his rage (from the loss of Dr. Hushi) at Metabee. Suddenly, Rokusho begins to glow and his strength has increased which gave him the advantage (it is then revealed that Rokusho gains the "Medaforce", the ultimate power of a Rare Medal) and blasts the Medaforce at Metabee which sends him flying into the flames below, defeating him. At the same moment, the Medaforce had made Rokusho feel exhausted which caused him to be unable to move. Continued in part II... Quotes "The Screws....more like the screwballs!" - Metabee "If you ask me, this bird belongs in a coo-coo clock!" - Metabee "Ah, Karin, just so you know. If you need a shoulder to cry on, mine are both available." - Ikki "Baton want a cracker!" - Ikki "You turned my house into dust, Dr. Aki. I shall turn yours into a funeral pyre!" - Rokusho Category:Episodes Category:Medabots episodes